Konoha No Shinobi
by asmoradeus
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shimura Sai adalah murid-murid ninja di sebuah perguruan ninja, bagaimanakah kisahnya. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Chapter 1 : Murid Ninja

**Konoha no Shinobi**

**Naruto bukan milik saya**

**Rated : T  
**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship, and Humor (Maybe)**

**Summary : Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shimura Sai adalah murid-murid ninja di sebuah perguruan ninja, bagaimanakah kisahnya.**

**Inilah kisahnya..!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Chapter 1 : Murid Ninja.

Di sebuah desa terpencil hidup sepasang suami istri dan seorang anak laki-laki, suami istri tersebut mengirim anaknya ke sekolah ninja agar anaknya menjadi seorang ninja yang hebat.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, aku segera berangkat." ucap anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Naruto, jangan lupa tujuanmu masuk perguruan ninja. Kamu mengerti?" ucap ayah Naruto menekankan kata-katanya.

"Ya." ucap Naruto singkat.

"Selama turun-temurun, keluarga kita menjadi ninja kelas bawah." ucap ayah Naruto sedih.

"Ayahmu, kakekmu, kakek buyutmu, tak ada yang mampu mengubahnya." sambung ibu Naruto yang juga ikut sedih atas silsilah keluarganya.

"Kerja keras dan jadilah ninja yang terbaik disana." ucap ayah Naruto.

"Akan kulakukan yang terbaik." ucap Naruto penuh semangat.

"Tak peduli betapa pun sulitnya, kamu tidak boleh pulang sebelum liburan musim panas." ucap ibu Naruto dengan tegas.

"Aku tahu, Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan aku berangkat sekarang." ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan rumah sambil berlari.

"Naruto, jaga diri baik-baik." ucap ibu Naruto sedih dalam hati.

"NARUTO, BERJUANGLAH...!" teriak ayah Naruto menyemangati anaknya yang berlari menuju perguruan ninja.

"Aku pergi." ucap Naruto sambil berlari.

Naruto terus berlari, melewati lembah-lembah, gunung berapi, sungai-sungai, daerah kawasan peperangan antar kerajaan, kuil-kuil, dan akhirnya sampai di depan pintu gerbang perguruan ninja, dan membuka gerbangnya. Didalamnya sudah banyak berkumpul murid-murid baru yang akan menjadi ninja.

"Murid-murid baru berkumpul." ucap seorang sensei dengan luka di hidungnya.

"Ya, sensei" ucap seluruh murid.

"Perkenalkan nama sensei adalah Umino Iruka, mulai sekarang aku adalah asisten wali kelas kalian." ucap Iruka-sensei memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal sensei." ucap seluruh murid.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku, aku akan membawa kalian ke kelas." ucap Iruka-sensei sambil berjalan menuju gedung perguruan ninja.

"Ya, sensei." ucap seluruh murid sambil mengikuti Iruka-sensei.

Begitulah akhirnya aku masuk ke perguruan ninja, oh ia nama perguruan ninja yang aku masuki adalah perguruan ninja Konoha, salah satu dari 5 perguruan terbaik di negara api.

Di dalam kelas Genin.

"Perkenalkan nama sensei adalah Hatake Kakashi, dan sensei adalah wali kelas kalian" ucap seorang sensei dengan luka di matanya dan memakai masker.

"Salam kenal sensei." ucap seluruh murid.

"Mulai sekarang kalian adalah murid perguruan ninja, untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat kalian harus bekerja keras." ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Kami akan berusaha sensei." ucap seluruh murid dengan penuh semangat.

"Sekarang mari kita dengarkan sedikit pidato dari kepala sekolah, dengarkan baik-baik" ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Ya, sensei." ucap seluruh murid.

"Silahkan masuk bapak kepala sekolah." ucap Iruka-sensei yang berdiri di samping pintu masuk sambil mempersilahkan kepala sekolah masuk.

"Perkenalkan nama bapak adalah Sarutobi Hiruzen, saya adalah kepala sekolah disini" ucap bapak kepala sekolah yang menggunakan topi caping dan pipa rokok di mulutnya.

"Salam kenal bapak kepala sekolah." ucap seluruh murid-murid

"Anak-anak, untuk menjadi seorang ninja di butuhkan keberanian." ucap bapak kepala sekolah kepada murid-murid baru.

"Apa?" ucap seluruh murid.

"Meski kalian tidak punya kecerdasan dan kekuatan, tapi kalian masih mempunyai keberanian." ucap bapak kepala sekolah menjelaskan lebih detail.

"Hah..!" ucap seluruh murid karena tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan bapak kepala sekolah.

"Sekian dari saya, semoga kalian berhasil." ucap bapak sekolah sambil berjalan ke jendela dan langsung melompat keluar jendela.

"SUGOI..!" teriak seluruh murid melihat bapak kepala sekolah mereka begitu hebat karena melompat dari jendela lantai 3.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian boleh bubar besok kita akan mulai latihan menjadi ninja, sekarang kalian langsung ke asrama." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Baik sensei." ucap seluruh murid berlari menuju asrama ninja.

Sementara itu di tempat jatuhnya bapak kepala sekolah yang terjun dari jendela lantai 3.

"Pak kepala sekolah, berhentilah memaksakan diri untuk membuat murid-murid terkesan." ucap Kakashi-sensei dengan membawa bapak kepala sekolah dengan tandu, karena mulut bapak kepala sekolah berbusa dan badannya kaku akibat terjun dari lantai 3.

"Benar kata Kakashi-san, sebaiknya bapak berhenti melakukan itu." ucap Iruka-sensei menambahkan.

Di dalam asrama Genin, Naruto di tempatkan di kamar dengan 2 orang Genin lainnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa jadi ninja." ucap Naruto sambil tiduran di futon.

"Ia, kamu benar akhirnya aku juga bisa jadi ninja." ucap anak laki-laki berambut raven sambil mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari dalam tasnya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong aku Namikaze Naruto, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada anak laki-laki berambut raven.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal dobe." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa expresi.

"Apa kamu bilang teme." ucap Naruto bangun dari futonnya karena kesal di panggil dobe oleh orang yang baru di kenal.

"Nama dobe lebih cocok untukmu." ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Nama teme juga lebih cocok untukmu" ucap Naruto tak kalah kesal.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini, baru kenal saja sudah ribut." ucap anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang masih sibuk dengan lukisannya.

"Diam kau." ucap Naruto dan Sasuke kepada anak laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut.

"Siapa kamu." tanya Naruto kepada anak laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Namaku Shimura Sai." ucap Sai yang masih sibuk dengan lukisannya.

"Oh, Sai nama yang terdengar aneh seperti wajahmu yang aneh itu." ucap Sasuke mengejek Sai.

"Apa kamu bilang, dasar rambut pantat ayam." balas Sai kesal karena di bilang aneh.

"Bruaaaakakakakakaa..." tawa Naruto meledak karena Sasuke di bilang rambut pantat ayam.

"Apa yang kamu tertawakan jabrik kuning." ucap Sai kepada Naruto dengan mata melotot.

"Kamu bilang apa orang aneh?" balas Naruto kesal karena di bilang jabrik kuning.

"Jabrik kuning." ucap Sai tanpa penuh dosa.

"Dasar orang aneh" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Dasar jabrik kuning dan rambut pantat ayam." ucap Sai balas mereka berdua.

Mereka bertiga terdiam beberapa detik dan tiba-tiba mereka bertiga tertawa terbahak-bahak karena baru pertama kali kenal sudah ribut seperti itu. Akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat dan tentunya masih akan selalu ribut dengan hal-hal kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita bereskan barang-barang kita dan langsung tidur, karena besok kita akan berlatih ilmu-ilmu ninja." ucap Naruto sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Benar juga katamu dobe." ucap Sasuke yang ikut membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok." ucap Sai yang selesai dengan lukisannya dan langsung membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Teme, kamu tahu besok kira-kira kita latihan seperti apa ya?" tanya Naruto yang selesai membereskan barang-barang bawaannya dan langsung menuju futonnya.

"Entahlah dobe, lebih baik sekarang kita tidur." jawab Sasuke sambil menuju futonnya untuk langsung tidur.

"Aku juga mau tidur, selamat malam semuanya." ucap Sai yang langsung tidur setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Selamat malam." ucap Naruto dan Sasuke yang juga langsung tidur.

**To Be Continued.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fiction ini, silahkan kritik dan sarannya.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Latihan Ninja Part 1

**Terima kasih untuk para senpai yang sudah review  
**

** kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Terima kasih review nya senpai, memang tidak menampilkan romance disini, untuk pair saya minta maaf kmrn ngantuk ngepublish-nya...Hehehehe #ngeles ah.!**

** Kurama : Ya benar...idenya dari situ dengan sedikit perubahan..! Terima kasih senpai sudah review..!  
**

** Iria-san : Terima kasih sudah review..hehehe...  
**

**Konoha no Shinobi**

Naruto bukan milik saya

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, and Humor (Maybe)

Rated : T

Summary : Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shimura Sai adalah murid-murid ninja di sebuah perguruan ninja, bagaimanakah kisahnya.

Inilah kisahnya..!

Chapter 2 : Latihan Ninja Part 1.

Akhirnya hari pertama latihan menjadi seorang ninja dimulai, bagaimanakah Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Shimura Sai menjalani latihannya menjadi seorang ninja.

"Perhatian anak-anak, sekarang kita akan latihan memanjat tebing, seorang ninja harus lincah dalam hal apa saja tidak terkecuali memanjat tebing." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Caranya.?" tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi-sensei.

"Baiklah sensei akan beritahu caranya, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai maju kedepan." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Baik sensei." ucap mereka bertiga.

"Ikat tali ini di badan kalian, kalian akan terikat satu sama lain, yang memanjat pertama Sai lalu di ikuti Naruto dan Sasuke selanjutnya, lalu Sai gunakan cakar pemanjat ini untuk memanjat yang pertama." ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menyerahkan cakar pemanjat kepada Sai.

"Siap sensei." ucap mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya Sai memanjat pertama, lalu di ikuti Naruto dan Sasuke di bawahnya, dan tiba-tiba.

"[Clack]" suara cakar pemanjat menacapkan cakarnya ke tebing batu.

"Ugh,,ugh,,," desah Sai yang sudah tak kuat naik lagi.

"Sai, jangan menyerah." ucap Naruto memberi semangat Sai yang berada di atasnya.

"Ayo Sai, kami ada disini bersamamu." ucap Sasuke menambahkan ucapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu tapi..ughh..ughh..aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." ucap Sai yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dan melepaskan cakar pemanjat dari batu tebing.

"Sai..!" teriak Naruto kepada Sai.

"Dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil memegang tali agar Sai tidak jatuh kebawah.

"Ughh." desah Naruto yang mencoba bertahan agar tidak ikut terjatuh juga.

"Sai, bertahanlah." ucap Sasuke kepada Sai.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau kalian jatuh bersamaku, kumohon potong talinya." ucap Sai kepada Naruto dan Sasuke memohon.

"Jangan bodoh Sai, kami adalah temanmu" ucap Naruto yang masih mencoba bertahan agar tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Benar kata dobe, kami adalah temanmu, kami tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh" ucap Sasuke menambahkan.

"Teman?" tanya Sai singkat.

"Kita adalah teman selamanya." jawab Naruto yang masih mencoba bertahan agar tidak ikut terjatuh.

"Ah..Naruto, Sasuke...kalian..." ucap Sai dengan wajah bahagia.

"Anak-anak" ucap Kakashi-sensei sambil menepuk kepala Sai.

"[Plak]" suara tangan menepuk kepala Sai.

"Simpan sandiwara kalian setelah kalian sampai diatas." ucap Kakashi-sensei kepada mereka bertiga.

"Baik, sensei." ucap mereka bertiga yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Sepertinya kamu bener Sai, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." ucap Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari batu tebing dan jatuh dia atas tubuh Sai.

"[Bugh!]" suara tubuh Naruto jatuh di atas Sai.

"Itte." ucap Sai kesakitan karena Naruto menindih tubuhnya.

Akhirnya latihan memanjat tebing selesai, kemudian murid-murid kembali ke kelas untuk berlatih dengan Iruka-sensei.

"Baiklah anak-anak kita akan belajar tentang bahan peledak (shell), apakah ada yang ingin berbicara terlebih dahulu?" tanya Iruka-sensei kepada murid-murid.

"Saya sensei." jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ya, silahkan Naruto." ucap Iruka-sensei mempersilahkan.

"Kesemek tidak punya cangkang (shell) tapi punya kacang di dalamnya, ada banyak jenis kesemek tapi tidak ada satupun yang punya cangkang (shell)." ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buah kesemek dari dalam balik baju ninjanya.

"Bukan itu Naruto." ucap Iruka-sensei menjatuhkan buah kesemek yang di pegang Naruto.

"Lalu apa sensei." ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Yang kita pelajari sekarang adalah tentang bahan peledak, ada 250 jenis bahan peledak dalam dunia ninja, salah satunya adalah ini." ucap Iruka-sensei mengeluarkan sebuah bola yang ada sumbunya.

"Apa itu sensei." ucap seluruh murid-murid.

"Ini namanya adalah bola-api atau di sebut geranat." ucap Iruka-sensei menjelaskan tentang apa yang di pegangnya.

"Huoo.." kagum seluruh murid-murid.

"Bola-api ini tidak akan berguna jika kalian membuangnya seperti ini." ucap Iruka-sensei sambil membuang bola-apinya ke depan para murid.

"Eh...Eh..Kyaa" teriak seluruh murid sambil berlari menghindari bola-api tersebut.

"Itu tidak akan meledak, kecuali kalian membakar sumbunya." ucap Iruka-sensei menjelaskan.

"Sensei, maksudnya seperti ini." ucap Sasuke memegang bola-api nya dan membakar sumbunya.

"Hah..Sasuke-san." ucap Iruka-sensei kaget karena sumbu bola-apinya terbakar.

"[DUAR!]" terdengar suara ledakan di dalam kelas.

"Tidak!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah terbang keluar jendela kelas akibat ledakan dari bola-api.

"[DUGH..!]" suara benturan kepala yang terbentur pohon halaman gedung ninja.

"Itte...sakit sekali." ucap Sasuke yang terbentur kepalanya dan langsung pingsan.

"Sasuke." teriak Sai meninggalkan kelas untuk memeriksa keadaan Sasuke.

"Teme." teriak Naruto yang mengikuti Sai yang meninggalkan kelas.

Akhirnya pelajaran hari pertama selesai, Naruto dan kawan-kawan kembali ke asrama.

"Akhirnya kita selesai juga berlatih hari Ini." ucap Naruto sambil tiduran di futonnya.

"Itte." ucap Sasuke memegang kepala yang masih sakit akibat terbentur pohon.

"Gimana keadaan kepalamu Sasuke?" tanya Sai kepada Sasuke.

"Coba saja kamu merasakannya Sai." jawab Sasuke singkat yang masih tetep pada posisi semula.

"Coba membakar sumbu bola-api maksudmu." ejek Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Urusai dobe." kesal Sasuke.

"Hahaha.." tawa Sai melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Sai, lain kali jangan melepaskan cakar tebingnya, aku tak tahan menahan talinya." ucap Sasuke kepada Sai.

"Iya..iya..lain kali tidak akan seperti itu lagi." ucap Sai terdiam seperti anak kecil.

"Sudah-sudah kita tidur sekarang, besok kita akan latihan kembali." ucap Naruto yang langsung tidur.

"Dasar, langsung main tidur saja si Naruto itu." ucap Sai kesal.

"Yah, mau gimana lagi kita sudah capek hari ini." ucap Sasuke "Ya sudah aku tidur dulu Sai, selamat malam." ucap Sasuke menambahkan.

"Ya, selamat malam." ucap Sai yang langsung ikut tidur juga.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya..tunggu chapter berikutnya ya..

**To Be Continued.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca silahkan kritik dan sarannya..!  
**


End file.
